1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual interface memory card and an adapter module; more particularly, the present invention relates to a memory card with two kinds of interfaces to communicate with an electronic product and a computer, respectively, for convenient data access, and an adapter module for such a dual interface memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
The progress of the computer technology has made the life of human beings easier. Many computer products, such as electronic dictionaries, electronic translators, digital cameras, etc., have been frequently used in our everyday life. The use of these computer products generally needs connections to be established to a computer for data access. Taking the digital camera as an example, the image that is captured by the digital camera is transformed into digital data for being stored in a memory card therein, instead of being formed on a film in a traditional camera. The digital data is then transferred to a computer for being stored such that the computer can display or print the captured image.
Because of the advanced electronic technology, the memory card is getting smaller in dimension while being provided with even larger capacity. Various kinds of well known memory cards, such as the STONE card, Smart Media card, MMC card, Memory Stick card and Compact Flash card, have been provided with the advantages of small dimension and large capacity, generally, more than several mega-bytes. The use of such memory cards enables the miniaturization of electronic products. However, they do not have standard interfaces for communicating with a computer. In order to transfer data between a computer and a memory card, the following methods are employed:
1. Using a card reader: A card reader is provided to connect to the interface port of a computer such that the computer is able to read data from a memory card that is inserted in the card reader. As different memory cards have different interfaces, a dedicated card reader must be provided for a specific memory card.
2. Using a transform disk: A transform disk that has the same physical specification as the 3.5-inch disk is provided with a slot for receiving a memory card, such that a computer can write data to or read data from the memory card when the transform disk in inserted into the disk drive of the computer.
There are some problems encountered in using the aforementioned methods. For example, most of the card readers can not write data to the memory cards, and the data access speed is slow when the transform disk and disk drive are used for transferring data between a memory card and a computer. Furthermore, the use of transform disk and disk drive to read or write data is likely to result in mechanical disorders because data is accessed by physical contact. Therefore, there is a need for the above memory cards to be improved to mitigate and/or obviate the problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a dual interface memory card and an adapter module for the memory card to conveniently transfer data between the memory card and a computer without the risk of mechanical disorders.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the dual interface memory card is provided with a memory unit and a micro control unit connected to the memory unit. The micro control unit includes a USB interface for connecting to a computer whereby the computer is able to read data from and write data to the memory unit, and a host interface for connecting to an electronic product which has the memory card installed therein such that data output from the electronic product can be stored in the memory unit.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the adapter module is provided to have a housing, and a USB connector and a terminal seat contained in the housing. The housing defines a memory card slot for receiving the dual interface memory card. The USB connector is provided for being inserted into a USB slot of a computer. The terminal seat has a plurality of connection terminals, each having one end for facing to an interface port of the memory card, and an opposite end connected to the USB connector.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.